


《仿生人出任務－模擬酒醉支線任務》

by mooncat666



Series: 底特律：變成安價 [6]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:28:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24959167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooncat666/pseuds/mooncat666
Summary: 閱讀前需知：※本篇為噗浪安價再錄，為閱讀方便文字上有稍作更改，其餘未加以更動。※劇情稍有不合理之處，為保有安價原味，皆未予刪改。※本篇以第二人稱進行遊戲。※劇情內CP皆由玩家擲骰決定，此本結論：漢克康納熱戀中、900蓋同居中900→蓋文、蓋文→貓(o※安價背景：仿生人和平路線結束後，RK800與RK900並存的世界，仿生人皆已免費(X，RK800於底特律9667分隊任職，RK900亦於該分隊實習中。RK800-60，唯一一個尚未免費的仿生人，仍隸屬模控生命，聽從上頭派發的指令。RK900－現名奈恩，不知道為什麼會搭上了警局內的麻煩人物，現在同居中。和平結局過後，互相告白的康納和漢克正在熱戀中，半年過去，康納正為了『弟弟們』的事情有些煩惱，另一方面也為了漢克最近有點怪異的行為頭疼。
Relationships: Markus & Simon (Detroit: Become Human), Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: 底特律：變成安價 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1806445
Kudos: 1





	《仿生人出任務－模擬酒醉支線任務》

支線一任務開始 →

任務地點：曼費德私人宅邸

馬庫斯到卡爾家的時候，卡爾已經坐在一樓的餐桌，悠閒的吃著下午茶，而賽門則是被安置在窗邊的棋盤旁，像是睡著了一般。

「馬庫斯，今天怎麼有空來？」門禁自動辨視功能已經告訴卡爾來人是誰。

「卡爾，你的食欲似乎不錯。」馬庫斯放心的吁了口氣。

「拖了你們的福。」

革命成功，李奧也醒過來，馬庫斯沒有造成人類與仿生人的對立，卡爾突然感覺自己沒了煩惱，再加上仿生人對醫療品質提升的功勞，卡爾的身體反而越發精神。

「賽門他…沒做什麼奇怪的事吧？」接到卡爾看護的消息，馬庫斯還擔擱了一會才來。

卡爾微微一笑。「你是擔心我，還是擔心他？」

「卡爾…」馬庫斯語氣充滿了無奈。

「呵呵呵呵……」卡爾忍不住笑起。「他沒做什麼事，只是很擔心你。」

「嗯？」馬庫斯皺起眉頭。

「他跟我解釋了你這幾個月來做了些什麼，為什麼那麼少回來。」卡爾望著睡著般的賽門。「他一直向我道歉，他們不該推你去革命。」

馬庫斯沉默一陣子後，才繼續說。「那是我自己的決定，反而是我，把他們拖下水。」

卡爾笑了笑。「有他們陪著你，我倒是很放心呢！」

馬庫斯釋懷的笑笑，坐到卡爾旁邊。「事情差不多都穩定下來了，以後我會常回來的。」

「用不著管我這風中殘燭的老人，馬庫斯，你的眼光要放更遠一些。」

「這兩者不衝突，卡爾，沒有你，就不會有現在的我。」

賽門這時候醒了過來，驚得從椅子上跳起來。

「我怎麼──曼費德先生，我──」賽門看到馬庫斯又嚇到。「馬、馬庫斯？！」

「你醒啦，孩子，別緊張，叫我卡爾就好。」

「卡爾先生，很抱歉我……」

「不，我還要謝謝你，」卡爾招了手叫賽門過來。「如果馬庫斯欺負你盡管來告狀。」

「卡爾……」

「不、不是！」賽門臉整個紅起，馬庫斯有些不解，卡爾則是意味深長的微笑。

支線二任務開始 →

任務地點：底特律鬧區

「操！這些仿生人是壞掉了嗎？」蓋文正努力想從二名對著他哭喊的仿生人掙脫出來。「靠！你不是最新型的仿生人！怎麼不來幫忙！」

「很抱歉，警探，」奈恩邊說邊閃過另一個撲來的仿生人。「我被碰到有很大的機會被『感染』，所以恕我無法幫忙。」

「不救我就別想回家！」蓋文好不容易推開一個，另一個又巴上他的腳。

「拜託你聽我說……」仿人人捉住蓋文的腳，蓋文情急之下想抬腳踹開，卻一個重心不穩，整個人被拉倒在地。

「喔唔！媽的好痛…」

「警探，你的手機在響。」

「手機？」跌在地上的蓋文這才發現手機掉了出去。

「你好。副隊長找警探有事嗎？」

「臭膠塑誰讓你接我──啊啊！」

眼見蓋文又要被撲，奈恩想著不行，「我跟蓋文警探忙著，暫時幫不了。」

嘖，好吧，原本不想這麼做的。但他們碰蓋文的方式實在太過火，讓他心中升起了難以言喻的不悅。

奈恩拿出一個像電擊槍的工具，迅速貼上準備往蓋文身上爬的仿生人後頸，發出劈啪的電流音後把其他仿生人強行關機。

「媽的你有這東西為什麼不早拿出來！」蓋文憤憤地推開昏死在他腳上的仿生人，在動作時卻哀叫了一聲。「唔！」

「這個工具是以前模控生命開發，不知道對仿生人有沒有不良的影響，如果不是情況危急，我原本不準備使用。」奈恩蹲下看蓋文擰緊的眉頭，掃描蓋文的狀況。「警探的腳扭到了。」

「還不是因為你！」蓋文想推開他自己爬起來，卻痛得冒出一滴冷汗。

「警探你這樣不行，讓我來。」奈恩伸手一把將蓋文用公主抱的方式抱起。「我送你去醫院。」

「幹！我可以走！」被公主抱的蓋文忍不住大叫亂動，差點從奈恩手上掉下，還好奈恩眼明手快立刻把他撈了回來。

「警探，現在看起來是小傷，但如果你不想接下來一個月都不能走的話，最好不要亂動。」奈恩把蓋文扣得更緊一點。

「放開！誰要你這樣抱我！」蓋文忍著腳踝傳來的陣陣疼痛，推著奈恩的臉，槍傷都能忍了這點小傷算什麼！

奈恩眉頭皺緊。「蓋文……」

奈恩低下來的語調讓蓋文怔了一下。「幹、幹嘛？你想──」

他將蓋文的身體提起一些，低頭下去堵住蓋文喋喋不休的嘴。

蓋文驚愕地僵住，瞬間紅了臉，但理智立刻提醒他現在是在大庭廣眾之下，張開嘴立刻咬了下去。

只可惜仿生人不會痛，奈恩只不過稍微離開蓋文的唇，嘴角倒是笑得有弧度。「別吃到藍血。」

「FUCK！誰准你在大街上吻我！」蓋文一拳又想過去，但奈恩讓他移了個位子打空。

「你乖一點，我只是要帶你去醫院。」奈恩又輕輕在蓋文臉上落了一吻。「在交往中的人親吻有什麼問題嗎？」

蓋文紅著臉又想給他一拳。「那也不、不該在大街上！」

「意思是回家就可以了嗎？」奈恩故意曲解蓋文了的意思。「那我們先去醫院，回家親個夠。」

「才不是這個意思！你這專門誤會別人意思的白痴塑膠！」蓋文漲紅了臉，也不管自己還被奈恩抱在手上，奮力的想把他推開。

奈恩真的用上仿生人的力氣蓋文的抵抗根本沒有用，就這樣被帶去醫院，蓋文才消停下來。

處理完之後，奈恩想再抱起蓋文，才伸出手就被蓋文打掉。「我自己走！你當扶手就好！」

「你想快點回家的話，我抱你走快很多。」

「嘖！」蓋文很想快點離開這，所有在場的人幾乎都看到奈恩把他抱進來。「你現在叫無人計程車！我不要這樣被你抱到家。」

「 Got it.」奈恩笑著點頭，走出醫院，無人計程車已經到門口等著。

奈恩立刻把蓋文帶上車，往家裡駛去。「我剛才幫你請好假了。」

「等等，局裡沒事？剛才漢克打來不是嗎？沒說什麼？」蓋文瞪向奈恩，一副他敢說謊就拆了他的臉。

「……基本上局裡的仿生人都感染了。」

「什麼？！」蓋文忍不住驚呼。「警局現在變那樣，哪有那麽容易請到假，肯定忙翻了！」

奈恩搖頭。「警探你受傷了，就算回去，也沒法外出。」

「至少文書什麼還做得來！把目的地改回局裡！」蓋文指著儀表板命令著奈恩。

「我不認同警探做這樣的決定。」奈恩並沒有打算改變目的地的樣子。

「……回去警局。」蓋文原本就已經不太好看的臉色又更沉了些。

「蓋文……」看來強硬的不行，奈恩的語氣轉為柔和。「我心疼你的腳，還是回家吧！」

「噁、噁心什麼…」蓋文對奈恩露出擔心又溫柔的語氣一點招架之力也沒有，原本沉了的臉害羞起來。

「到家了。」奈恩把蓋文重新抱起，進了家門，放在客廳的沙發上，在蓋文的唇上輕輕親了一下。「你不放心局裡的狀況的話，我這就回去看看。」

蓋文突然伸手抓住奈恩的衣角。「你不是說會被感染嗎？」

「我會小心…」奈恩看到蓋文的表情，把手疊上他的臉頰。「蓋文是在擔心我嗎？」

蓋文沒有回應，抓著衣角微低下頭。

奈恩忍不住蹲下，抬頭往蓋文抿緊的唇送上一個柔情又甜膩的吻。

不同於在外的反應，蓋文任由奈恩吻著，奈恩的手移到他的後髮，身體更貼近蓋文，軟舌直趨而入，蓋文發出了細微的嗚聲。

交纏的深吻讓蓋文臊紅了臉，忍著微弱的顫抖將奈恩推離，抵住奈恩的胸口拉開一點距離，有點急促的呼吸藏不住。「你還是回去看看好了…」

「都這樣了還想要我去警局嗎？」奈恩對蓋文的反應滿意極了，公事的順序立刻被他往後抛。

「那你就小心點不要被感染，你剛才不是逃的挺好的。」蓋文像是沒聽懂，推了推奈恩。「不然我自己回去，我不會被感染…」

「不行。」奈恩才不放心蓋文回到警局，雖然那些仿生人看起來沒有真的『攻擊』人類的行為，但發生什麼事蓋文也沒法逃。

「我不放心你。」奈恩有點糾結要不要依蓋文的意思回警局幫忙，做了最後掙扎。

蓋文無奈地嘆氣，雖然心底深處有點高興的暖意。「我都回家了還能出甚麼意外嗎？就算是幫我回局裡看看？」

奈恩知道蓋文的個性，再堅持下去也不會有結果，點了點頭。「好吧！你乖乖休息，不要亂來。我回去看看有什麼要幫忙的…如果沒有我就回來。」

「嗯。」蓋文輕應一聲，猶豫了一會才小聲的說。「…我等你回家。」

奈恩微笑地給了蓋文一個輕輕的親吻之後，聽話的回到警局。

警局的仿生人已經被集中在拘留室，人類們像是軟泥一樣癱在自己坐位上，看見奈恩出現嚇得從椅子上彈起來，確定他沒受感染才敢靠近，有幾個仿生人已經醒了過來，奈恩確認狀況後把已清醒的仿生人放出，讓他們協助後續的處理作業。

仿生人對奈恩的安排都沒有意見，倒是人類們看得一愣一愣。

嘛？這個仿生人好像還是個實習生？


End file.
